One December Night
by Dr. Cat
Summary: Cold, thick fear clung to his throat choking his already air starved lungs . . . This story is about Sonic and Amy's December night that they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters that belong to Sega in this story are the property of Sega, Sonic Team.

**One December Night**

Cold, thick fear clung to his throat; choking his already oxygen starved lungs. He was running with all his might, with everything he had being channeled to his legs. All the strength and speed he could muster was now in his feet, beating against the snow covered ground in a fury of powdered ice. He had to go faster, or he would be too late, if he wasn't already. He had covered a long distance since his landing at the airport, but time was short, and he still had further to go.

He had never been more terrified in his life of 26 years then now, though perils of life and death were no stranger to him, and trials that tested everything it meant to be alive had been faced and conquered by his courage and will. Those things had been alarming and dangerous, but they were handled with anything but fear, however, this time he was afraid. This time it involved not only his life, but the lives of ones he held dear to his heart. One who meant more to him then he could ever verbalize and another, though not there yet, would soon become something very precious to behold for this anxious hedgehog.

"Come on, come on, come on. Almost there," the cobalt blue creature panted as he tried to encourage his already exhausted legs to push a little harder; a little faster. He was previously nothing more than a blue blur due to his quick speed, but now, with an increase in velocity, he was a streak on the horizon gliding gracefully over the ice and snow. His speed was so intense that the very air he punched through erupted into shock-waves, rippling out that to equal thunder as he exceeded the speed of sound; a sonic boom. He had to make it to his destination and he had to make it fast. The reason for his fretful rush was his wife, and soon to be mother of his first child, had already gone into labor thousands of miles away from where he had been. He now wished he had stayed home, next to her, but he also knew that he was needed where he had been as well. Plus, she encouraged him to go, knowing as well that he was greatly needed elsewhere.

Dr. Eggman, though older, was far from giving up on his quest for domination, and was a serious threat to be reckon with. Recently, the evil doctor had created and employed an elite force of combat robots, equipped with the fiercest of laser cannon technology, reinforced with the toughest steel and lead armor he could refine, and adaptable to land, sea, and air. This wasn't the same cat and mouse game that the doctor use to play for so long with his furry rivals. No, Eggman knew he wasn't getting any younger, and the hedgehog, along with his friends, was in the way of attaining his dream. The hedgehog was no longer a playful, fast-footed rival, but a serious menace and enemy.

However, even with more deadly odds and accuracy from the doctor, Sonic the hedgehog was up to the challenge, up for putting a stop to the plots and schemes of a warped genius. Along with their steadfast partners, fine tuned skills, and well lived experiences, Sonic and his allies could keep the doctor at bay, allowing life to continue as normal for those whom Dr. Eggman chose to attack.

That is where Sonic had been previously, helping the clean up effort at the site of another battle between him and the 'Eggman Empire'. Years ago, he normally would have run off after the battle was through, but his wife, Amy Rose, who accompanied him on most of his missions, saw the need there was to help those who were left in the aftermath. A skirmish usually departed an area with serious damage and sometimes serious injuries to the innocent caught up in the crossfire and Amy wanted to help. To be honest, Sonic had never given it much thought before, but it was true, with the team's strength, intelligence, speed, and kindness, families and individuals could be helped back onto their feet again.

He considered it and decided it was a great idea, and worth giving a shot. Two years after that decision, he, Amy, Tails, Cream, occasionally Knuckles, sometimes Rouge, and seldom Shadow could be found not only saving the day as heroes, but also as a disaster relief crew.

Sonic smiled a tad in remembering how the first time he helped a family rebuild their home felt ten times better then any 'hero work' he had formerly done. The smile slowly faded into a frown though as he remembered his current situation. He wanted to be with his family now. He wanted to be there with Amy, holding her hand and comforting her anyway he could. He wanted to know if she was okay, if everything was working out well. It had been five hours sense he got that message, and the thoughts, and feelings of that time came flooding back into his memory.

_"Sonic!"_

_"Yeah Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed, ducking slightly, thinking that another beam was falling down again. They were currently cleaning out the building as well as looking for victims. He was already a bit jumpy and anxious, not because of the threat of falling debris, but for the absence of his wife. He hadn't counted on it being this hard not having her by his side. He had only been gone for a couple days and tomorrow he was heading back, but the nagging in his mind wouldn't leave him alone. Is she okay? How's the baby? Should he be out here? She was in her last trimester and close to the due date, yet the doctors had said that they didn't expect anything for another two weeks and Sonic took comfort in this. That was going to change._

_"Sonic, Vanilla called," Knuckles began and he could already see the panic form in the hedgehog's eyes._

_"What is it? Are they okay?" _

_Knuckles knew of the 'they' he was referring to and shook his head._

_"Amy's . . . I guess she's going into labor."_

_"Wha- but how. . . I have to . . . to get home," Sonic sputtered, scrambling out of the rubble and trying to process the information that was now on the verge of making his knees buckle. He was miles away. His wife's in labor and he's on some island in the middle of nowhere!_

_"Don't worry about it. Tails already has the plane ready to go. We'll finish things up here," Knuckles directed, grabbing Sonic by the arm and helping the hedgehog stabilize himself._

_"Thanks," Sonic said, genuinely grateful for the echidna's help at this moment. Knuckles grinned back in response._

_"Hey, someone's gotta keep you in line, and a guy in your position needs all the help he can get anyway."_

_Sonic had never been happier to see Tails and the upgraded, faster Tornado than now. He could have kissed the extra rocket booster and expert pilot fox as he climbed into the passenger seat._

_"Ready?" Tails asked as he flipped on navigation. Sonic raised an eyebrow in reply. "I'll take that as a yes," Tails chuckled, before taking off for the mainland._

Now the blue hero was traveling alone down the long snow laden paths leading to the town his wife was in. He had decided to continue his travel on foot once he and Tails had hit a blizzard in the plane. The fox was forced to land, and apologized for the Tornado's malfunctioning wing defrosters. Sonic wasn't upset with Tails, but traveling by foot, even with his speed, would take longer and every minute spent running was one minute less spent with Amy during this time.

If he was worried and scared, then he could only imagine how she must feel. Being alone, during a treasured but terrifying time, uncertain of what to expect or if everything would work out alright. He loved her so much and was almost sick to his stomach thinking about not being by her side during this event in their lives together. He also knew that it must be painful for her from what he'd heard and in a strange way he was glad he was missing her going through the pain. He didn't want to see . . . but then a ping of guilt hit him. He needed to be there, regardless of what he was feeling or wanting. How selfish could he be? No matter if she was crying, screaming, or howling in agony, he needed to be there for her and he was. They were in this together, through joy and sorrow, good and bad times.

Then his heart soared. He could see the lights of his town, then the buildings, homes and business came into view, and finally the hospital. Sonic stormed into the lobby of the medical building, tracking in snow and dirt, not even minding that he was leaving skid marks all over the tile floor.

"Ma'am, ma'am," he shouted to the receptionist. She looked up quickly; a bit shocked that anyone could make it through that blizzard. However, upon seeing the familiar blue fur and long head quills, she knew this wasn't just a normal anyone.

"Sonic?"

"Has Amy come in Claudia, where is she?"

"No Sonic, we couldn't reach her," Claudia informed sadly. Sonic's face fell.

"Where is she then? I don't understand?"

"The storm Mr. Hedgehog, we received the call from the residence of Vanilla Rabbit, but none of us could travel out because of the storm."

Sonic was hardly aware of the blizzard after his feet met the road, but now he could see the heavy snow and high winds. The sight sent chills up his spine as he wondered if everything was okay. His heart was doing leaps in his chest as his eyes darted around the room in temporary confusion. He hadn't planned, they hadn't planned on this. No medical help? His hands went up to the sides of his head, as if trying to hold back the dismay. Claudia could see the distress and immediately went into her calming the patient down mode.

"Sonic, it's going to be all right. We have a medical professional on the line with Ms. Rabbit and as far as I know there hasn't been any complications . . ." She smiled a little when the anxious father to be relaxed a bit.

"Really," he sighed in relief.

"Yes, and now that you're here, perhaps . . ." Claudia reasoned, "Hey George, you up for a late night delivery!" she shouted down the hall. A chestnut brown hedgehog poked his head out from behind the door of his office and grinned as his eyes locked on the blue speedster. Sonic did the same as his doctor, or more correctly, Amy's doctor, George came running up.

"Knew it wouldn't take you too long to get here, ha. Let me get my coat and bag, then we'll be on our way," George replied, leaving to grab up the items he had mentioned. To be honest, he was happy that Sonic had showed up here first, though he doubted the hero would have gone anywhere else. But he and Claudia, along with a few others, had been trapped in the hospital for quite some time, and a chance to get out and do their work was welcomed gladly. Sonic gave a polite smile, but confusion etched itself into his features. The hedgehog wasn't too sure what the doctor wanted him to do.

"Dr. Collins?"

George glanced up at Sonic from his pervious position of buttoning up his coat. He shook his head in good-nature at the young male's confusion, and nerve-racked demeanor.

"You came through that blizzard with no problem didn't ya? So can't you deliver a doctor to the doorstep of Vanilla Rabbit lickety split."

Sonic's face lit up finally with recognition. The poor hedgehog couldn't help but smile sheepishly for being so slow in putting that together. At his usual best, he was quick minded and sharp, but now, so many things were running through his mind that his processes were getting clogged and dull.

"Right. Well hold on, here we go," Sonic exclaimed as he lifted the good doctor off his feet, and took off into the winter storm. At first he had to think about his surroundings and where he was going, but soon Sonic was running in the right direction. As he made his way to the familiar destination, he noticed the Christmas decorations for the first time sense entering the city. He guessed that now since he had Dr. Collins with him and knew Amy was safe, he was calm enough to realize that every house on this particular street was beautifully lite. The festive scenery reminded him of his first Christmas spent with Amy as husband and wife.

He remembered coming to their quaint home one December evening and finding himself in pleasant shock. The entirety of the house was decorated in all the trimmings of the season. The outside of the house was dressed from roof to doormat in green holly, red and gold ribbons, twinkling lights of every color imaginable, and a big pine reef on the door. But Amy's decorating skills didn't end there; the moment he stepped across the holiday welcome mat he was met with the sights and sounds of Christmas. He could still remember the strong scent of apple and cinnamon waft through the house from one of the several burning candles, and hearing the sound of "Let it Snow" playing softly in the background. He had glanced over at their Christmas tree that they had put up together earlier, and noticed it was untouched by the decorating trend but that it had a Nativity scene on the table beside it, along with two mugs of hot chocolate. To say the very least he was cheerfully impressed.

He knew Amy loved to arrange and rearrange everything from flowers to furniture, but she really out did herself that year. She had asked him if he liked it . . . Seeing that they're still married, the answer must have been satisfactory. To be honest, he had loved it, especially the randomly scattered goodies of gingerbread, candy canes, and cakes about the house, though he thought the presence of mistletoe on practically every doorway, including the bathroom, was a bit much.

"Sonic? Don't you think we ought to slow down, almost there you know," Dr. Collins voice broke through Sonic's Christmas past, and brought him back to the cold snowy roads of his town. The brown hedgehog was correct, the residence of Cream's mother was going to be run right on by if Sonic didn't put on the brakes soon. Just as the blue one stopped in front of the warm looking house, a muffled cry of pain resounded in Sonic's ears. He knew her voice, and this was definitely Amy crying out. The feelings that he had temporarily been relieved of, fear, guilt, nervousness, came flooding back double fold. He could hear the fear and anguish in her voice and it made him cringe inwardly. But another part of him didn't want to shrink back. No, it wanted to run to her side, it wanted to spring into action and take that fear by storm washing it away with love. For Sonic, the latter part won out and he was at the doorstep in a flash, knocking and trying to get the door open.

"Woah, calm down there, son. She'll be fine, trust me," George reassured as he placed a hand on the other hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic had the good grace to blush at his rash actions.

"Sorry," he apologized softly just as Vanilla opened the old oak door. Flickering light splashed over the two new comers from the fireplace as the motherly rabbit quickly ushered her long anticipated visitors in, to which Sonic quickly obliged.

"Come in, come in. I kept her warm and elevated like you said Dr. Collins. Oh . . ." she sighed, obviously tired from the past four hours of work she had endured. It started when Amy had called her at around four in the afternoon complaining about some discomfort in her abdomen. At that time it was only snowing lightly so, as a good friend would, Vanilla went over and checked on the young pregnant hedgehog. Recently, Amy had been experiencing minor contractions, but they were several days apart so Vanilla hadn't thought anything of it. Upon arriving everything seemed all right. Just some of the normal difficulties and discomforts that came along with bearing new life. However, Amy had insisted on joining her on her journey back home. Vanilla knew Amy was lonely and that she missed Sonic tremendously, so she suggested that she stay there with her, but Amy kept pushing that they head to her nice cottage, claiming she would just feel better there and wanting to take a stroll.

Well after a nice, brisk walk through the winter scenery they arrived at Vanilla's home at about six. They ate a light dinner and sat down with a couple mugs of hot cocoa together and talked about all kinds of subjects, but especially the baby. In particular they spoke on the different outfits, cribs, and toys Amy could buy for Christmas. They had yet to know if it was a boy or girl, Sonic insisting on surprise, but Amy would love the child just the same either way, so to her it didn't matter. However, by seven the weather had gotten quite ugly and Vanilla suggested Amy spend the night. No sooner had she uttered the welcome, Amy dropped her mug, spilling the contents on the table.

"I'm sorry Vanilla, I'm so clumsy. I'll clean it up," Amy had voiced apologetically as she started to stand. Thinking nothing of it Vanilla had responded kindly.

"Don't worry dear, I'll get it," she offered standing up to grab a dish rag from the sink. Amy had nodded, sitting back down until she yelped and nearly fell out of her chair. Clutching her perturbing belly, Amy whispered "I think its coming." Vanilla, already an experienced mother herself, knew better then to question Amy's intuition.

"Come, lay down," the rabbit quickly got the mother to be up to her bedroom and laid her down, called the hospital, and listened to their apology of not being able to make it. Vanilla was Amy's only lifeline now, and she turned out to be quite the nurse. The first few hours weren't bad with the contractions being fifteen to twenty minutes apart. But Amy was getting scared and Vanilla could tell. Without her doctor or husband next to her, Amy felt alone. Then the contractions began closing in, coming every ten minutes.

Now, five hours later, help had arrived and more importantly, Sonic had arrived. She lost count of how many times Amy had cried his name in these past hours.

"Here let me take your coats," Vanilla offered, helping George remove the piece of clothing before hanging it up on the coat rack next to the door.

"Ms. Rabbit please, a word with you," Dr. Collins said, motioning her to step aside with him away from the fidgeting father to be. "I'm going to look her over, could you please keep him in the foyer for a few minutes," he said before turning to Sonic, "I'll be out in a few minutes Mr. Hedgehog. Please, stay out here."

"But . . ." Sonic began, however George was already gone, moving upstairs to where he knew his patient would be found. He knew that the anxious hedgehog behind him wanted to follow, but he really needed a few minutes of uninterrupted time with Amy if he was going to check over her properly. Vanilla looked at the blue hero and smiled sadly. Poor dear, came all this way to have to wait. She could see the worry and anxiety in his young face, something that seemed foreign for this particular hedgehog. To be honest, she thought he looked worse than Amy with snow dripping off his matted quills and bloodshot eyes; he definitely looked like something the storm blew through. He turned to her with questioning eyes.

"Why can't I see her? Is she okay?" he asked with such genuine concern and fear, that Vanilla almost cried.

"Yes Sonic. Don't worry, she's okay," she quickly responded wanting to remove any doubts he was having. "Look, why don't I take you into the kitchen and have you wash up." Sonic was worried sick about his wife and baby, the last thing he was thinking about was washing up, but for some reason he knew it best to just do as he was asked this time. They walked quietly over to the kitchen and Vanilla ran some water into the sink.

"Here you go," she offered, handing a washcloth to him. He absentmindedly wiped his face and arms, taking off the bits of snow and frost that hadn't either fell or melted off. His senses were heightened except for his sense of touch that was numbed by the cold, but the warm water was now alleviating that. His ears perked and swiveled in the direction of the bedroom however, when his name was cried out. It was Amy, and before Vanilla could stop him, or even before she had a chance to shout for him to wait, Sonic was gone and up stairs in the bedroom in the blink of an eye. The rabbit came rushing in behind him, a little dejected that she had not kept Sonic out, but George calmed her thoughts.

"Don't worry. It's fine for him to come in now," Dr. Collins replied, waving for Sonic to come around, to which the blue hedgehog showed no hesitation. For the first time in hours Amy smiled at the sight of her Sonic from her current position on Vanilla's bed, but soon her cheeks flushed with red. For some reason she felt embarrassed that she was the center of attention, with her frazzled, sweaty face and quills and not to mention her legs wide open, huffing and puffing, feeling strange and alone. In fact, she felt stupid for the tears forming in her eyes, but she couldn't help it. This hurt. She knew it would, they had planned and coached, but nothing had prepared her enough for this moment. It was scary, and she had been already afraid, so afraid.

When Vanilla had told her Dr. Collins couldn't come, it was almost more than her heart could bear. Then on top of all that the storm was wreaking havoc on this little home, and Amy felt for sure that the roof would cave in, killing her and her new baby. Remembering all these emotions made the tears well even more and her heart and mind were wheeling trying to deal with the stress of it all. The most reliable and easiest emotion to express for her at that moment was welling up to the surface. Anger. She looked up at Sonic, the first person to vent all her frustrations on with anger. Anger that stemmed out of her loneliness and pain. She was seeing everything through a pain-coated lens and before Sonic was close enough to touch her she exploded.

"Where were you Sonic?" she cried with pain. Sonic was shocked, but Amy couldn't see that through her bleary eyes. "Why couldn't you come faster!" She began hiccupping as if too tired to cry, not to mention suppressed by the compressions on her womb. Sonic could feel a bit of defensiveness rise up within him. He had done everything he could to just be standing there now. He ran as fast and as hard as his legs could take him, he couldn't have done much more after the storm forced Tails to land. But, to Vanilla and Dr. Collins' amazement, he bit back his temper, drowning it under the memories of his and Amy's love. He knew she was scared, and it was the pain, not necessarily her, talking. So instead of striking back, he bent down and took her slightly shaking hand into his.

"I'm sorry Amy, I came as fast as I could," he replied, without an once of animosity. Amy looked into his emerald eyes and could only see the concern he had for her. She regretted her words and felt like an idiot again. She knew he would come and that he would come as fast as he could, she just wished it would have been different. Having your first child in a blizzard, in a small home, on an old wooden framed bed was not what she had in mind and being alone only made it worse. Not that she didn't appreciate Vanilla's company, because Amy honestly would have been lost without her, but . . . now it did not matter anymore. Sonic, her husband, was there and she willingly leaned onto his chest and allowed the tears to flow freely. Sonic didn't need an apology nor did he need an invitation. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lovingly as well as reassuringly, before letting go of the embrace and smiling at her.

"Well, are you ready to have this baby or not," he whispered jokingly, gazing deeply into her jade eyes.

"I don't think I have a choice," she whispered back in the same kind of humor, until another contraction forced her to wince.

"Alright you two, what are you waiting for?" George stated as he slipped on his apron, "Let's get into the game plan." After a while, Sonic was coaching Amy on her breathing, making him feel less helpless and more useful and giving her something other than the pain to concentrate on. George had Vanilla keep getting him clean towels and more warm to hot water. Hours passed with Vanilla and Dr. Collins taking a few breaks and Amy and Sonic exchanging quiet 'I love yous' and kisses on the forehead and cheek A few more logs were tossed into the furnace and fire place to keep the house pleasantly warm. Vanilla made some coffee and a few sandwiches for Sonic and Dr. Collins as well as for the purpose of calming her own nerves down.

Finally, in the third hour of the morning a short painful yelp could be heard from Sonic as Amy practically crushed his hand in her grip.

"Okay, I see it," George called positioning himself for delivery, but no one could hear him over Amy's wails. "Just like the practices Amy! Push!" George shouted quite use to the screaming involved in his line of work. Sonic, however, had never seen Amy in so much agony before and could feel panic and helplessness of before climb back into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter two, and hope you enjoy. Side note, I hope to have this story completed by Christmas.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team except those created by the author.

**One December Night**

Chapter II

He wanted to leave, run out and escape her pain-racked cries, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. Then another part of him wanted to yell, rant and rave that enough wasn't being done to help her. But he wouldn't abandon her nor would he become a lunatic so instead he decided to check out mentally, put his thoughts on another time. A time when they were younger; he only being fifteen and her twelve.

He never would have imagined he'd be in this position back then. He was independent, wild and reckless, carefree and stubborn to boot. He lived life by his rules, his way, not allowing the opinions or views of others shape what he knew was right or believed was so anyway. To put it frankly, he thought any love, besides friendship, was too binding and threatened his freedom. His lifestyle didn't have room for romance nor was it even desired. In fact, he got a kick out of being untouchable in the love affair department, running off before any possible prospect could even wave hello. This didn't mean he didn't have plenty of female friends, but that was just it, they were friends. That's why when Amy began showing interest in him romantically he saw it as one of the greatest annoyances he had to put up with.

He enjoyed her as a friend, but seriously never wanted to go beyond that. Since she was a friend, he tried being nice by just telling her no, but she was more persistent then that, so much so that more drastic measures were advised. He avoided her by running away, not answering her calls and missing a few meetings with her hoping she'd lose interest, but she still pursued his heart, literally chasing him. So he began to act down right rude, hoping that she would dislike him if he behaved like a jerk, but even through her heartbreaks she still held out faith for him. To be honest, this was what had caught him off guard, capturing his attention. She didn't like him for just his charm and hero mannerisms and this scared him because he had never been loved outside of that. He had always been accepted because of his quick feet and wits, kind heart and deeds. Loved because of what he did, not for who he was. He had doubted anyone really cared what he thought or felt outside of being a hero and so wore the carefree, confidant attitude to appease people and their ideas of what a hero was, though he would have denied that he did anything to just appease others.

Tails had finally stepped in at that time and told him that he shouldn't treat Amy so badly. He had heard the message well, being that he had already decided to lighten up on the 'Amy subject' on his own, but being curious, he wanted to know what it was then that Amy took so much interest in him, just him. Not trying to be vain, but was it his good-looks? Well, he had tested it out by changing his look to something, a little less appealing, and presented himself to Amy. She had laughed at him, but wasn't appalled or repulsed. In fact, quite the opposite happened. She hugged, tackled him and said that if he was interested she had an assortment of other looks he could try out. Well, if it wasn't looks it must have been something else, maybe a combination of his fame and fortune. She liked him because he was popular.

Seeing that he owned close to nothing at that time but his gloves, socks and shoes, it couldn't have been for the fortune. However, fame was a little harder to test out. Being a freelance hero that could run at the speed of sound drew attention and lots of it. Nonetheless there were a few times back then that his heroics were either unwanted or seen as deviancy in the public eye. His world renowned name would quickly turn into curse word at those times and he might as well have called himself mud to at least gain some respect.

A smile came to Sonic's face as the next thought entered his mind. His number one fan, which was becoming more appreciated, wasn't among those others in those times. Though his friends had been close and trusted him most of the time, they still doubted every once in a while, but not his closest friends, Tails and Amy. After that he was hooked, lined and sinker. Amy loved him for him which in a way, back then, frightened him, but attracted him at the same time. He didn't know what to do or how to act. He never had anyone sit down and explain this to him, with him being alone most of his life and his closest confidante being an eight year old at the time. And to even think about going to someone and talking about his feelings made him cringe. There was Knuckles, who sometimes had sound advice, but Sonic wouldn't even go to the echidna to talk about how much he liked to watch the sun rise, let alone discuss how he felt about Amy.

So he did the only thing he knew to do back then, which now he could see was flirting, get close, but back away when it was getting too close. He would still run from her, but at a speed that she could still keep up and chase. He would give her small gifts now and then such as a freshly picked flower or well placed compliment, but would take off on lengthy expeditions sometimes lasting months without so much as a postcard sent back. He loved to see her expressions of happiness when they spent time together, but always concealed his own because it always felt awkward. Occasionally he went through times where he would actually try to impress her, usually when he was getting them out of a jam. He would pour on the charm, pose a little more dramatically then necessary or be especially gentle when carrying her to safety. However, after a few years, they had matured, fought battles, enjoyed victories and worked through failures together and it wasn't too long until everyone around them could tell that not only did Amy love Sonic, but the fleet footed hedgehog shared mutual feelings.

Without knowing it, and quite by accident, Amy was thinking about similar things. The pain was so unbearable that her mind was screaming for release and it did so by dwelling in Sonic's thoughts. Neither of them knew why or even how they could, but sometimes, in urgent times, they couldn't exactly hear the thoughts of the other but more or less feel their heart. It happened most often if they were praying about or thinking of the other at the same time. But now the pain was duller as she tapped out, so to speak, and though she was still pushing and laboring, it didn't feel as overwhelming and undoable now. They remembered Knuckles words together.

_"So when are you going to tell her?" the echidna asked Sonic in front of not only Amy, but the whole crew, Rouge and Shadow included. At that moment they had just defeated one of the most troubling enemies they had in their whole careers as heroes, or anti-hero and thief in some of their cases. Sonic wasn't sure what Knuckles was doing, but he didn't like it, and his nerves were already tense as it was after their latest battle. In their downtime during the war, he and Knuckles had talked, and somehow the conversation had turned to Amy and himself. If he wasn't mistaken, it seemed that the guardian had actually directed it that way. Sonic had disclosed with the echidna that he did care very much about Amy, but put an end to the so called' friendly' chat. Now, as if he were just picking up where they had left off, Knuckles had the audacity to ask in front of everyone._

_"What are you talking about?" Sonic had replied coolly, daring Knuckles to just continue by glaring dangerously. The echidna dared._

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about, in fact I think everyone here knows what I'm referring to," he responded, pulling in everyone's attention. Skittish emotionally, but still in control, Sonic tried to joke his way out of the subject._

_"Uh, I don't think so knucklehead. They look just as confused as you sound. Let's just celebrate our victory, huh?" _

_A few of the others gave a casual laugh while Knuckles stood firm. He knew he was treading on thin ice. One misplaced word or move would send the blue hedgehog dashing away and he knew that. But he was tired of watching Sonic pussy footing around his love for Amy. Not that he particularly cared about Sonic or Amy, but the situation was painfully old. Either the guy loved her or not and what better way to prove it then 'supposedly' exposing his strange love affair to everyone for once._

_"Amy, Sonic. When are you going to make up your mind about Amy?" _

_Shocked and slightly embarrassed that Knuckles had actually gone there, Sonic glanced nervously to his left and right at everyone who was staring at him. Then his eyes rested on Amy herself, who was now fixated on him, expectantly. His eyes quickly traveled to his worn soap box shoes. He knew he loved Amy and that he couldn't even think about living without her, but saying so in front of everyone really bothered him and the reason wasn't obvious to himself or anyone else, except Amy. She knew Sonic wasn't a romantic, or brave with his feelings and emotions because he didn't know how to be. He wasn't loved by parents unconditionally and certainly not by the world that only appreciated his speed and special abilities, but not necessarily for just being himself, which she had the pleasure to see. And due to his free spirited travels and adventures he probably had never experienced a steady relationship in his life._

_He didn't know he was supposed to look up into her eyes and say he cared about her, nor was he sure if he should come near her for that matter. Amy knew he was shy in this area if not downright weak, so somehow she knew that she would have to do the loving first, even though deep down she was scared herself. What if this was a mistake and he really wasn't interested in her at all. But as he continued to look down at the ground and fidget his hands in that moment of time, she knew that thought couldn't be further from the truth. But she needed to act quickly, because now Sonic was fidgeting his feet, and that only meant one thing, he was getting ready to run and if he did, there would be no stopping him. She carefully, but swiftly made her way over to him, feeling everyone's eyes following her, which was really starting to rub the pink hedgehog the wrong way. She reached out and grabbed Sonic's twitching hand, and in turn he looked up, with a tint of redness barely visible on his cheeks, but Amy saw. She smiled before whispering._

_"Run." _

_At first he was confused, but she winked at him and gripped his hand tighter urging him to go to the right where there was an open stretch, and it was then that he knew she was making a way out for him. Without worrying what the others thought, Sonic took off with Amy, nearly mowing Knuckles over in the process. As the couple left the crowd of confused faces, they smiled, first to themselves, before Sonic turned his head to his passenger. His smile made Amy blush slightly as she took in the fact of how handsome he looked right now. In a matter of seconds though, he had stopped, scooped up Amy in his arms, and continued on his way. This was the first time he had ever carried her without there being life threatening circumstances that called for it. Amy was pleasantly shocked when he suddenly kissed her forehead gently, causing her to blush more fiercely then before._

_"Thanks Ames," he winked. She could barely contain the squeals of joy that were bubbling up to her throat. She quickly returned the kiss on his cheek close to his mouth, causing Sonic not only to blush but nearly trip and tumble. She giggled. He never said 'I love you' but she knew that in time, those three words would be directed to her from his lips, but for now she enjoyed his warmth and gratitude._

_"Your welcome Sonikku," she sighed, snuggling into his chest and relaxing in the cool, even breeze running through her quills._

He had run quite some time with Amy in his arms that evening, right until she fell asleep, in which he returned her home. He remembered how giddy and excited he was over just spending time alone with her, watching her enjoy the scenery and the rush of running so fast the same as he did. She remembered waking up the next morning tucked comfortably in her bed with a smile on her face and a love song in her heart. They would have to thank Knuckles for his rude question, well at least give him credit for bringing them closer. But the two's memories of past experiences were broken as Amy let out another cry of pain, causing Sonic to jump.

"Again Amy. Push," Dr. Collins instructed. Amy, who had temporarily numbed the pain of her surroundings by day dreaming, was now thrust back into full agony. Honestly, she felt like she was going to die or at least come close to it and the last thing she felt like doing was pushing. She'd been pushing for nearly a half hour now and still no closer to the pain going away. Her mind was becoming desperate once again, wanting release, and no one knew this more than Sonic, whose hand was beginning to turn purple from her firm grip.

"Okay Amy, breath and push," Dr. Collins voiced again.

"I'm breathing and pushing. Why don't you do this for a while," Amy raged in a hoarse voice. George didn't react to her anger however and just encouraged her some more. Amy felt bad for snapping at him, but then again she felt bad all together. This hurt so much and she just wanted it to stop. For an instant she wished she wasn't here having this baby and that she could call the whole thing off.

"Make it stop," she breathed to know one in particular, but Sonic thought the command was directed towards him and could feel guilt and regret come into his mind. He too wished this wasn't happening. This was the most physical pain he had ever seen her in before and he was completely powerless to help, utterly useless in his thoughts. He felt guilty because he had done this to her. All this pain she had to endure because of one night of passion. Sure, they weren't complaining that evening, or even when they found out she was pregnant. How naive, in fact they were excited, a little scared, but joyful nonetheless, but now . . . If he had to hear her scream in agony one more time, he would probably scream right along with her. It felt like a cruel irony that to bring new life into the world started with love and ended with pain. He looked at her dull green eyes and gave the best reassuring look he could muster. He couldn't help out much, but to heck if he wouldn't offer what he had.

"I can't make it stop, but I'm not going anywhere. You can do this Amy, don't give up. I know you can do it."

Amy grimaced against the currents of suffering surging through her nerves, but managed to take in the tone of her husband's voice sense she really couldn't concentrate on his words. In a more relaxing mood she would have interpreted his inflection perfectly as encouragement and responded appropriately, but this was not that mood and instead she translated a message of indifference. How could he be so calm? Didn't he understand, didn't he care? This was torturous and terrifying beyond anything she had ever known. The feelings of fear and pain swirled together with her own moans, cries, and screams, and was becoming like a heavy cloud that fogged up her mind and heart to the point where she didn't care. She just didn't care about her behavior, words, or who she hurt. Sonic's previous remarks had turned from comforting words to the flood waters that breeched the dam of emotional strain and despair for Amy.

"I hate you! Get out!" she shouted. Sonic blinked, not even knowing how to react. He was stunned.

"But what . . . what did I . . ." he stuttered still trying to grasp if he was the object of her anger.

"No, leave me alone! If it wasn't for you . . . I wouldn't . . . be here," she yelled, pulling her hand away from his and gasping in pain as another wave of suffering rushed through her.

"Amy I'm . . . I'm . . . sorry," he muttered, recoiling a bit, just like a child receiving a stern reprimand.

"No your not. Get Out!" she snapped, closing her eyes tightly as her face turned red.

"Ames . . ."

"Go!"

Sonic stood up hesitantly, dumbfounded and hurt. He remembered what everyone had told him, about her being testy, angry, and scared at this time and he knew she was in extreme pain and that which she was saying wasn't to be taken to heart, but it still cut right through him and he could feel himself jump inwardly every time she screamed get away. In fact he jumped about three feet into the air when Vanilla placed a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from backing up into the night stand. He turned to the rabbit and she could see his eyes glaze over before he averted them and made a quick retreat out the door. For the second time that evening Vanilla felt for the young hedgehog, but she also knew that Amy hadn't meant what she said and still needed his support.

However if she knew Sonic well, which she did, she knew he would take the instruction of 'go away' quite literally, and that meant run off. Upon hearing his feet hit the floor of the foyer, she needed to act quickly if she was going to stop him. A calm voice wouldn't stop him though, and neither would a compassionate or caring word. For some reason she couldn't shake this idea and decided to listen to it and used a rather authoritative voice, one she didn't even know she had.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" she exclaimed just as said hedgehog had his hand around the brass knob of the front door. "Leaving isn't the answer. Amy needs you; she doesn't need you to run off. If you go, you know you'll regret it." He had his back to her and so she did not know what kind of effect her words were having on him. Vanilla watched, carefully moving up to him, as he slowly released the door handle. With his back still to here, Sonic lifted a hand to his face and sighed miserably.

"I know, I know," he whispered, barely audible and totally eclipsed in thought. I hate you still rang out in his mind and clung to his soul with a vengeance. He had heard those words plenty of times, spoken usually by his enemies. It never had an effect on him, but now, hearing it from the one he loved and admired, cherished and held so dear was devastating. It was not even the words themselves, but the raw emotion she put into it that shook him up badly. He just didn't know how to react, what to do. He would gladly take the pain for her, but he couldn't. However, he couldn't let his emotions get out of control, right? He was supposed to be strong for her, for both of them, right? So why did he feel so weak, so out of control?

"I can't help her," he stated remorsefully as a tear finally escaped its emotional prison and ran freely down his cheek.

"You're not in control Sonic," Vanilla responded causing Sonic to turn slightly to her. "Neither is Amy. This is nature, dear. God's design. You can't make it go away no more than she can. But you have to stay, you have to keep going, hang in there just as she has to."

"But, she doesn't want me near her," he replied softly.

"Then stand next to the door, but don't leave Sonic," she coaxed, taking him by the shoulders and guiding him back up to the bedroom. She stopped with him just outside the door before turning him around to face her. "Wait here, I'll get you a chair," she smiled. But just as she was about to go and retrieve a seat from the dinning room, Amy began yelling out louder than she ever had before.

"Sonic! Come back!"

As if the previous words of 'I hate you' were never spoken, the blue hedgehog was back in the room next to Amy in the twinkling of an eye. Though the situation was strenuous, Vanilla couldn't help but find humor in Amy's fickleness and Sonic's hasty forgiveness. Though he was still a little shaken up by her earlier comments, the father to be still managed to smile reassuringly at his wife. But after a second, Sonic noticed a different atmosphere about the room that he had missed in his rush to reach Amy's side. She was slightly slumped over, with her eyes closed and a more peaceful expression graced her features though it still had the marks of exhaustion and pain traced on it. But most of all, she was no longer breathing heavily or screaming. So where was that screaming coming from? Then it registered to him that it was a baby's cry, which seriously over loaded his already nerve racked mind. Sonic turned down to see Dr. Collins holding a screaming, purplish bundle covered in fluids and blood and still attached by its umbilical cord. He didn't have enough time to count its fingers and toes or even to ask if it was a boy or a girl as his eyes proceeded to roll back and his body doing the same.

"Catch him, catch him," George called out to Vanilla as she made her way over to the past out hedgehog, catching him before his head made contact with the wooden bed stand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters, except Kimi, belong to SEGA, and Sonic Team.

**One December Night**

Chapter III

With Amy exhausted and Sonic resting next to her, Dr. Collins and Vanilla were able to clean up and check over the new, healthy baby girl. Thankfully the little one had calmed down and was now snoozing peacefully in the arms of her mother's doctor. Normally he would let the father hold the baby first, but upon seeing Amy stir and sit up, Dr. Collins smiled and walked over and carefully placed the baby hedgehog in the anticipating arms of her mother. Though she was extremely fatigued and sore, all that was forgotten once the little girl was snugly placed in her warm embrace. The baby fidgeted a bit at the transfer revealing her brilliant green eyes and toothless gums for a moment. Amy looked down into her precious infant's little face and smiled affectionately as the mother child bond was solidified. This was her baby girl.

She cradled her carefully afraid that she might drop the fragile child and break her like a porcelain doll. And as she nestled the little one's soft, violet quills she couldn't help but be fearful and awe-struck by what they had brought into the world. She was so cute, so peaceful; priceless was the only word running through her mind. Look at what they had brought into the world. That's when she noticed fully that Sonic was basically knocked out cold beside her. She had been faintly aware of him being placed next to her but was too tired to recall at the time. Now she was slightly worried about her husband lying, unmoving beside her.

"Don't worry, he's fine," George said, seeing her anxious face, "In fact, why don't you try waking him up. If that doesn't work, I do carry something for fathers' to be that just might do the trick," he said jokingly as he held up some smelling salts. Amy chuckled weakly.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary."

She leaned over and softly called his name in her husband's ear. Sonic responded by twitching the offended ear, brushing her lips with the tip of it making her giggle but not waking him up. She smirked and was tempted to yell in his ear, but didn't in fear of waking up the tiny bundle in her arms, so instead she gingerly removed a hand from under the baby's legs, letting the weight rest in her lap and pinched the sleeping male's nose shut. Upon not being able to breath, Sonic snorted and fluttered his eyes open, as Amy had suspected he would, being she had used the method before on him. Quite use to the rude awakenings Sonic didn't jolt up or even say anything; he just focused on Amy's face and smiled weakly.

Luckily, he didn't have a headache or feel sick, but he was tired and a bit confused about his surroundings and though done several times, he was also confused on his position next to Amy lying down. But once sleep amnesia wore off and his memory came crashing back, Amy could see the recognition in his concerned eyes and grinned softly.

"Sonic, it's a girl," Amy said, gesturing to the young sleeping hedgehog in her arms, and washing away all traces of worry off her husband's features. At first he looked down at his baby girl with awe, mouth slightly open, and eyes dancing with curious wonder as his mind tried to take in all this meant. Amy smiled tenderly, enjoying the warmth of the little one close to her and Sonic's expressions of admiration. Soon she witnessed the biggest smile spread across his face as he looked up at her. The smile was contagious and she found herself smiling like a fool as well, laughing lightly. Sonic, couldn't put into words the feeling he had right now for his baby, his wife, this entire experience. He was proud, excited, anxious with joy that was about to explode within him and most of all in love with his family. He could have run a million miles and still not expend the amount of energy pumping through his veins from sheer happiness. He wanted to tell someone. He quickly turned to Doctor Collins and then to Vanilla Rabbit.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed. Both older adults laughed at his comment as they watched him plant a kiss on Amy's cheek and thank her for being the best wife ever. Amy playfully shushed him, gesturing to the sleeping baby and Sonic immediately apologized in hushed tones of giddiness. It was like watching a kid at Christmas. The blue hedgehog was up and about tending to Amy and the new baby, all signs of tiredness leaving him as he nestled both. However, this still wasn't enough for the proud father. He wanted everyone to know and before anyone could blink he was out of the bedroom and on the telephone. He phoned the operator and had them put him straight through to the airport.

"Hello, Green Meadows Regional Airport," a lady spoke into the phone.

"Yes, yes. I need to speak with someone there," Sonic spoke enthusiastically.

"Sorry sir. We can't put someone on the phone, but you can leave a message."

"Oh, all right. I had a baby, well not me actually, my wife did. It's a girl, but I need to tell my friend Tails, I mean well I guess he's under Miles there. Well, so can you let him know that, and tell him to contact the others, heh, he'll know what you mean . . ."

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

"It can only be six words long, sir."

At the airport, Tails sat uncomfortably in a waiting chair trying to doze off as it was now four thirty in the morning. He had been waiting on the storm in this area to lighten up, since he had touched down nearly five hours ago. He had spent most of that time worrying about Sonic, but was now enjoying a well-deserved rest. Suddenly his early morning nap was interrupted by the intercom system over head.

"Important message . . ."

Tails sighed, opening his eyes, hoping that it was a weather update that would allow him and other pilots to leave the small airport.

"For Miles Prower."

This grabbed the fox's attention as he sat up straight and listened carefully. "Tails, it's a girl, tell everyone," the lady read over the loud speaker. At first, he was a bit confused by the announcement, but Tails soon realized it was Sonic that must have left the message. He smiled knowingly and got up to use the airport's radio to relay the good news to everyone over seas.

"Knuckles, do you copy. Over," the sound of a static voice buzzed through the makeshift dwelling area that housed said echidna, Cream, Cheese and Rouge. The four inhabitants stirred slightly as the voice persisted. Finally, Knuckles reached over and grabbed the hand held device that was the source of the sound and pressed a button on the side to respond in a groggy voice.

"Yeah, what is it Tails?"

"Knuckles, guess what?" the fox asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to play games Tails. What is it?" Knuckles sighed, waking up a bit more as he flipped on a dully lit lantern to full brightness, causing the others to awake fully.

"Well, I guess Amy had the baby. It's a girl," Tails voiced excitingly

"That's great Tails. Thanks," Knuckles stated as he moved to turn off the lantern and set the radio down.

"No you don't. Give me that thing," Rouge scowled him as she snatched the communication device. Knuckles shrugged and pretended not to care as he laid back down, but secretly listened to the conversation.

"Is Amy doing all right?" Rouge asked.

"Well, uh, I suppose so."

"Then how about the baby?"

"Well, to be honest, the message was kind of short," Tails explained.

"What did it say," she inquired wanting to know as much as possible and hoping a repeat of the original message would be helpful.

"It was extremely short: Tails, it's a girl, tell everyone."

Knuckles chuckled finding the short message amusing, before Rouge hit him in the head with a near by thermos.

"Well, when can we see it," Cream spoke up from her spot behind Rouge. The bat questioned for her.

"I can't pick you guys up now. There's a really bad snow storm, but it'll probably let up soon. I'll come over and get you guys as soon as possible," Tails said before copping out. The fox smiled again at the thought of Sonic being a dad. He laughed and wondered if that made him an uncle, since Sonic was like a brother to him anyway. His thoughts continued to wonder about the blue blur who was currently back next to his wife and new babe. Dr. Collins had previously asked the couple what they were going to name their new child who was now feeding peacefully from her mother's bosom with her eyes half-lidded. It was a little strange for Amy, but being there weren't any bottles in the house or formula, there was nothing else and it was her baby and natural was better anyway. The new parents had run through several names, searching for the perfect title, but none seemed to fit their precious baby girl.

"Well I'm not choosing a name like Sarah or Tiffany, that's for sure," Sonic huffed. Amy too was getting frustrated. They had picked out names previous to the child's birth in the event it was a girl, but none seemed to fit now. And being they didn't have much in the way of family they couldn't pick a beloved member and bestow the honor of naming their child after them. Vanilla could see their indecision and suggested that they look through a name book. The rabbit had kept just such a book and handed it to Sonic who immediately began flipping through it.

"Sonic, how are you going to pick a name if you're flipping through it so fast," Amy protested. Heeding her warning, he slowed down just as he turned over the page to the 'K' section.

"Stop here," Amy directed, as she scrolled down the list of girl names, her eyes filled with determination to pick the right name for her lovely baby. She personally liked names that started with k and so decided to check here. Sonic did the same, though he would have rather picked a different letter such as 's', he wanted to also make sure Amy was happy. Then his eyes locked into one of the name descriptions: 'she who is without equal'. His eyes moved horizontally over the name's origin, Japanese, and then the name itself, Kimi.

"Kimi," they both breathed at the same time. "Kimi the hedgehog."

"Good news guys, the storm's let up," Dr. Collins said as he stepped into the room. Everyone smiled, as Vanilla moved over to the window and drew back the curtains to reveal a winter wonderland outside. With it approaching day break, the sun was peeking over the trees causing the ice crystals on the glass to sparkle and shine casting rainbows on the floors and walls. However, Vanilla's gasp of shock sent everyone's eyes to her. She had placed a hand to her mouth as her eyes revealed horror. Sonic's instincts of heroism kicked in as he dashed over and looked out the window to see what had so disturbed her. Out in the distance he could see that a heavily snow laden tree had finally given into the storm and fallen right into a small quaint home, his home.

"What's wrong," Amy asked as she saw Sonic's expression slightly pale. He didn't want to worry or upset her after all the stress she had already gone through, but he knew he would have to answer truthfully. However, that didn't mean he had to be upset or worried himself about it.

"Look at it this way Ames, I'll be buying you that bigger house for Christmas after all," he stated with a small hint of humor. To be honest he wasn't all that concerned about it. At least they weren't in it, and he was just thankful to God that everyone was okay. The worst that would happen is he and his family would just stay at an inn for a while until he either found a new home or fixed the other.

"Your house, Amy dear, it's caved in," Vanilla said sadly. Amy was stunned. Mere hours ago she was in that house, and if she hadn't of listened to that feeling and insisted on going with Vanilla, who knew what would have happened to her or her baby. She began crying, not because of the loss of her house, but out of the joy from the blessing she was given. Vanilla offered that they stay with her for a couple days until they got settled on what they were going to do. This really was shaping up to be a fortunate day, and with the miracle of new life, Kimi, in their mist, Sonic and Amy were in for one of the greatest adventures of their lives, parenthood.

Fin


End file.
